


Lighting up the Dawn's Flower

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: While Yami is off at the Captain's meeting, back at the Black Bulls base Noelle tells Asta who their decision effects, and how to break the news to that person.





	Lighting up the Dawn's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is to show the connection between Mimosa and Noelle more than anything, but also some other things. Hope you enjoy it!  
> All critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

When Atsa collected his self from the talk with Yami he washed up in the baths, got dressed with his usual outfit, and headed to see the rest of his squad mates in the palor of the base. When his hand touched the door some words flashed in his mind that warmed his body.

" _The answer is yes."_

The acceptance of his feelings by a girl as amazing and strong as the royal princess Noelle Silva made his heart beat faster than doing two hundred push ups in five minuets. Then the words of his Captain telling him he did the right thing made him smile bigger than the time Sister Lily gave him a hug for getting one of the kid out of a tall tree safely. With an extra amount of vigor and energy that even brightens up Nero sitting on his head Asta walks towards his bright day. 

Then he's instantly frozen when he runs into the silver princess that he's offered his heart to. Naturally, his actions are matched by the young magicless knight's new girlfriend. Before Noelle's amethyst eyes linked with Asta's neon green ones she was feeling the same energy as he was. Also like Asta, she had to collect herself from her talk with Yami, washed up, got dressed, and recounted the emotions going through her mind from the actions that happened hours ago. The fun she had on the date, the fear from Nozel's threat, the happiness of seeing Asta stand up for her, the feeling of security while wrapped up in his arms, the pride she felt after talking to Yami. Everything hit her at that moment and it made her feel more excited to start the day then when she reflected on her success with hitting that Salamander with her ultimate magic spell. However, her happiness was matched with an uneasy feeling when her own words echoed in her head.

" _SO FIGHT WITH ME! WE'LL BOTH FIGHT FOR THAT IDIOT'S HEART, STATUS BE DAMNED!"_

The words said to her cousin, Mimosa Vermillion, who is just as much infatuated with Asta as Noelle is, runs through the young princess' mind. This was supposed to be a battle of who deserved Asta more, who's love for the muscles bound freak was stronger. But, outside of the kiss on the cheek Mimosa gave him before that mission, what chance did Mimosa have to even try? How was this fair to one of the few people to ever treat Noelle with kindness, even when she didn't show it in return. Noelle was feeling as if she offered the challenge then went and rewrote the rules to her favor, something that made her feel like her siblings, and it was an unwelcomed feeling.

Asta didn't need to feel the constant shifts in Noelle's ki to see that while she was happy to see him, something was bothering her. 

"Noelle, are you still upset about what happened last night?" Asta asked finally remembering that her older brother Nozel Silva interrupted their almost perfect night.

Noelle flinches realizing that she's probably making Asta think about her brother. "No Asta, this isn't about my brother. This is about....Mimosa."

"Mimosa?" Asta repeats with a small tilt of his head in confusion of what she has to do with Noelle's swirl of emotions.

"Yeah," Noelle says with a small pause to plan out how she wants to approach this situation. "its not really anything bad. Just something I'll have to clear up with her regarding us."

This only makes Asta increase the angle of his head tilt to the point that Nero has to hover to not fall off his perch.

"Mind explaining it a bit more Noelle? You're talking to an idiot remember." 

Noelle's temper, which was already being worn thin by her trodden feelings, blew and so did a water ball from her wand towards her boyfriend. "Geez Dokrsta, stop making me feel even worse than I already do! Just let me handle it okay!" 

Then the silver princess marched off, leaving her magicless lover struggling to get up from the puddle she just made. 

Noelle walks into the Base's mess hall and does a quick scan of the area the squad normally sits and sees the person she knows will help her.

She walks up to said ally and says. "Finral, can you use that new spell to send me to the Golden Dawn's headquaters?" 

Finral, who came back to the base for a quick meal while Yami was at the meeting, looks up at the his junior with his mouth open due to shock.

"The Golden Dawn's Base!?" He finally responds after being frozen for a couple seconds. "Even for a royal do you really think they'll just let you in out of the blue?" 

"I don't care! Send me to the Golden Dawn's Base, set that timer for at least two hours, and don't worry about someone stopping me!" Noelle yells at her senior who she's requsting a favor from. 

Finral, who's dealing with a second dose of shock, finally breathes in and out to calm down and looks Noelle in her eyes. "Are you sure about this, those guys really will not be nice to you about showing up unannounced?" 

"If there's anything you want to worry about," She says with her signature hair flip. "worry about whoever is dumb enough to get in the way of a royal!"

After hearing her confidence and seeing the fire in her eyes, Finral breaks down and decides to grant the request asked of him. 

"All right, but I can probably only do about an hour tops. I still need the magic power to do two more trips to the capital for Yami, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that should be just fine as well." Noelle says, and then she looks downward with a small blush and continues. "Thanks Finral, I really appreciate your help."

"Anything for my junior.Just be sure to be careful Noelle." 

"I will, and I'm ready."

From there Finral activated his spell, Angel's Displaced Time, and in one second she's looking at the helpful Finral. Next second, she's standing a few yards away from the base of the strongest magic knight squad. The Golden Dawn's base is nothing like the Black Bull's base. Instead of one building that protrudes from multiple spots, The layout is like a small town or village. The main building is in the middle of the entire area, large and pristine with a moderate sized garden and fountain in front of it. Smaller buildings which Noelle presumes to be barracks and archives are topped with light yellow roofs. However, if there is one thing that is the most impressive would be the front gate of the base. It encases the entire front side of the base and has to be at least fifteen feet tall topped with sharp point spikes to thwart anyone crazy enough to climb it. In the middle of the entrance of the gate, there is the Golden Dawn's emblem, and somehow the insignia is constantly glowing with the multitude of colors that make up the uniforms of the knight squad, and it is beautiful to witness. 

Noelle shakes her head to clear her mind of the admiration of what she was witnessing. She has a mission, and she has a limited time to finish it, no time for vouyering, at least not for today. 

She walks up to the guard post a few feet under the glowing insignia and designed so that the guard wouldn't inhibited by the glowing in any way. The man sitting there and sifting through some papers looks up at her and when he sees her robes he instantly sneers and scrunches up his face. The action makes Noelle pause and think back to Finral's warning, but she swallows and walks forward in confidence. 

"At one point I would of been ashamed of my squad, but not anymore. And no one will show me or my squad disrespect, no matter who it is!" She thinks while closing in on the guard. 

"What does a black bull want here, unannounced at that?" The guard asks in a demeaning and disgusted tone. However, when he notices Noelle's pins, and her hair he instantly straightens up and clears his throat. "I mean, even for a member of royalty there is a proper process for requsting a visit to another squad Ms. Silva!"

Keeping her face calm, but smiling profusely in her head, Noelle flips her hair before speaking. "Much better you fool. Now, I am here to see Mimosa Vermillion, grant me entrance so that I may converse with my family member. Be quick about it!" 

The guard stiffens when he hears the name of the other royal family member, he scurries around for a few moments before handing Noelle a check in list.

"Please at least sign into the visitor log ma'am." 

Noelle does without saying a word, and keeping the emotionless regal scowl on her face. Although she's dancing about in her head, proud of how well she just handled that situation. 

After she finishes singing In and hands back the list to the guard, the gates open up and she walks into the base and faces her new hurdle. Finding one person in this gigantic area. She walks a few steps and gets ignored by multiple knights who give similar looks that the guard gave her. By the time she makes it to the middle of the garden and stops at the fountain she starts realizing how unplanned and unorthodox this mission was. Just showing up here was crazy enough, and if it was anyone else in the squad but her, they'd still be in front of the gate arguing with that guard. Throw finding one person in this huge place with no idea of which building is which, and with no help from anyone, and having a conversation within an hour, and this seems like a hopeless venture. 

Starting to panic about whether or not she just wasted her time entirely, Noelle freaks when she feels a soft but firm hand land on her shoulder. She turns and that's when she feels a familiar breeze that comes from the one person who could help her in this situation, Asta's foster brother and rival, Yuno.

The taller of the commoner rookies she knows has his usual bored expression on his face when she turns to him, and the small spirit of wind that always accompainies him, Bell, is floating by his ear. He doesn't even show any shock to her randomly appearing at the base, however, he is in fact quite surprised but doesn't bother to inquire about it since he's sure he'll get an explanation. 

If only, these two weren't so stubborn to want the other to start the conversation. Sadly, with the time constraint that Noelle has, she breaks down and starts to explain everything to Yuno. Her and Asta's date, the encounter with Nozel, and the start of their relationship. The news of her Asta's relationship actually gets a physical reaction from Yuno, and then instant he hears it he understands fully who she wants to see.

"I'll take you to see Mimosa," Yuno says, turning to head in the direction of where the person of interest is. 

Noelle follows him quietly as the two head into the main building of the base. When they get close to where Mimosa is, Yuno takes the chance to say the one thing he knows he should say.

"Congratulations on the relationship, I hope its long and fruitful." 

The sudden statement catches Noelle off guard, She was expecting that Yuno would accept their relationship, but she never guessed that he would come out and say something out loud, he just doesn't seem the type. Still, hearing the words from the person closest and most dear to Asta warms her heart, and gives her a closure she didn't even know she wanted. 

"Thanks Yuno, coming from you that means a lot." 

He doesn't turn around or respond, just keeps walking forward. Although, it might be because he doesn't want Noelle to see the smile on his face. 

After about five minuets of silent travel they stop in front of a intricately designed door that also has the Golden Dawn's Insignia on it. This is where Yuno turns and faces Noelle since they started their venture here. He looks at her for a moment, taking in the features of the girl who is holding the heart of his closets friend, his brother, his rival. Now its up to her to handle this delicate situation with his teammate. 

"Good luck in there, and I hope it goes smoothly." Yuno says, then walks away leaving the rest of it to Noelle. 

Noelle nods to mission she was given by Yuno, the same mission she's given herself, and with less than thirthy minutes left on the spell, she knows she can't waste time beating around the bush. Once she opens this door, she has to directly confront her own rival head on. 

-

Mimosa sits in the study, quietly going over, different strategies and battle tatics. Doing everything she can to be of use to whoever she fights beside in the upcoming Royal Knight exams. Although she's preparing for whoever she has to work with, in all honesty she wants to be helpful to one person, who was the source of the promise to herself to get stronger. 

"I'll do it, I'll prove that I've gotten stronger, and I'll show it to you As-"

Her inner thoughts are interrupted when she hears the door to the study open, and much to the young princess' surprise, her cousin Noelle walks in. A stern and determined look on her regal face, as if she was here on a mission. 

"Noelle? What are you-" 

She's interrupted again by one single sentence from her cousin. 

"Mimosa," Noelle starts as she closes the door and steps forward. "We need to talk."

-To be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry this took forever to make, and that the end is kinda rushed. Been working and dealing with some stuff. Also working on some other stories, feels like I've only been doing black clover lol to big a nerd to be so one dimensional.


End file.
